Lust in Unlikely Places
by cinder16
Summary: After Toki's adventure in a dating service, he finds himself unable to get near another woman sexually. Skwisgaar being an ass, picks on the poor guy mercilessly. After the Swede's harsh words, where does Toki turn for help and a little sweet release?


**(A/N) Hey, Cinder here for the first time in like months. Dropped by to give my readers a little bit of what I've been working on for my friend lollingoletherosX3 on Deviantart. srry, I don't get a chance to check messeges here too often. If ya want to speak or comment me directly, please go to my DA account Cinder16. **

A loud banging noise rattled Toki's bedroom walls, disturbing his collection of model airplanes and macaroni murder ladies. The Norwegian had a pretty good control on his temper, but the repetitive gmilf fuckings from Skwisgaar's bedroom started to really get on his nerves. It was the third round with the sixty year old lady and it was nothing short of a miracle. Luckily, Toki preferred to keep the thought of a nude grandma out of his head as long as he possibly could.

"Damn, yous Skwisgaar," Toki growled as he tried to concentrate on putting the wings on his latest military airplane model, "Do yous ever stops fucking de ladies?"

In all honesty, the Norwegian couldn't remember a time when the lead guitarist wasn't in the act of fucking a groupie or flirting with any sort of milf he set his eyes on. It was like he was a sex addict or something. Just remembering the Swede's escapades made Toki want to curse. Unfortunately, Toki's cursing came into full swing when a particularly strong slam hit his wall and knocked every model airplane he had onto his bed and on the stone floor, instantly smashing most of them into tiny pieces.

"Gods damns it," the brunette man screamed loudly, throwing down the parts to his plane, "Fucksing Skwisgaar and fucksing olds ladies!"

In a fit of rage, Toki threw his current model plane down with the fallen planes lying in pieces all over his bedroom floor. He had finally reached his breaking point and he was going to be damned if Skwisgaar was going to get away with it. Stomping over broken chunks of plastic and grabbing one of his many guitars, Toki threw his bedroom door open and headed straight toward the Swede's room.

* * *

><p>Skwisgaar took a long drag of a cigarette after finishing with his latest gmilf. He smiled over his accomplishment while staring at the smoke curling into the air above him. He just loved the ladies, and the fact that he noticed that his headboard was pressed against the wall adjoining Toki's room. It was like a two for one special. Fuck a milf and fuck with Toki? It was a priceless opportunity. Of course he didn't anticipate what was going to happen next.<p>

"Yous fucking dildos!"

A loud crash of wood and metal smashed into his bedroom door, throwing it loose off its hinges. For a single instance, Skwisgaar felt like he was going to jump out of his own skin.

"Yous just loves fucksings me overs, don't yous," Toki screeched, still holding his broken guitar in his hand.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes at the man yelling at him and put out the cigarette he had in his hand against his night stand. The Swede loved ticking off the brunette man and today wasn't going to be any different.

"What's yous screamings about?," he asked while tossing off his white fur blanket onto the floor.

Toki paled at seeing the guitarist standing in front of him exposing his cock for the entire world to see. Common decency seemed to be a foreign concept to the natural born foreigner. The shock almost made Toki forget his own anger and Skwisgaar knew it.

"Pffft," the blonde man snided, "like whats yous sees?"

Toki jerked his eyes up to look the Swede in the eye. It seemed that anything sexual lately caught his attention. Even the cheap amateur porn that Muderface liked to play on tv caught his attention. Unfortunately, being the recent victim of a life partner dating service made him cringe at getting "physical" with another strange woman. Before speaking out to why he lashed out toward the other man, Skwisgaar jumped in on one of his own one sided conversations.

"Oh," He stated as if something just came into his realization, "You's must be havings a sugar tantrums. Does the poor little Toki's needs his diesabetics candies agains?"

Toki opened his mouth to both answer and argue with the Swede, but stopped as the guitarist cut him short and continued his rant by standing up in the nude and facing the Norwegian.

"Waits, I gots it now. Yous are jealous. Jealous that I's cans gets any ladies I wants."

Toki's face turned red from embarrassment. He didn't know whether to be upset over the accusations or over the fact that they were a pair of jeans away from arguing naked. All he could manage to do was swallow a few times to keep his throat from tightening over his frustration and anger. Skwisgaar noticed the uncomfortable movements from the other guitarist and gave a devilish smile before coming out with another idea of what was wrong with the other man.

"That's it isn'ts it? Ja. Yous too scareds to sleeps with a lady cause of thes gorilla lady before? I bets yous cant's even fucks anyone anymores."

A burst of raw, stinging rage exploded from Toki's core. He threw what was left of his guitar past Skwisgaar's head and slammed the blonde man against the nearby wall by his pale shoulder. It was somewhat common for him to act out in frustration, but this seemed different. The near devilish glare the brunette gave the taller blonde nearly made Skwisgaar control his poker face.

"Yous don't know what it's like, yous dildos," he snarled in broken English, "yous didn't see the horrors of dat womans. You'ds be steriles if yous saw what I's saw."

Skwisgaar lifted a blonde eyebrow at the man holding his shoulder. Seeing that the Swede would fuck anything on two legs with a pussy, the challenge of the dating service didn't bother him in the least. Seeing that the warning didn't faze the Swedish man, Toki simply shoved him back and turned to leave. Just as he stepped outside the bedroom doorframe, Skwisgaar decided to throw a fit of his own.

"Yeahs! Runs away, Little Toki's! You's justs a pussy! Yous can'ts fuck anyone cause yous too afraids too!"

Toki turned down the hallway toward anywhere, but where he was now. Sadly, the Swede was telling the truth, but he refused to admit it to himself and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to anyone else. The entire time Toki stomped down the halls of Mordhaus, he caught the stares of a few curious Klokateers. He passed them without a single word and ventured into areas of the large building he had never been before.

The electric lights that he was accustomed to turned into torches that lined the walls. The change confused him, but getting away from Skwisgaar's harsh words was the most important thing on his mind. He walked until there was nothing of the common Mordhaus he recognized.

"Wheres ams I," Toki whispered to himself, "where's alls the guards?"

The Norwegian stopped in the middle of a four way hallway and looked around nervously. Just like his own life, he had no idea where to turn. Drifting off from a distance, he started to hear something strange. It vaguely sounded like music.

"Is that Snakes N' Barrels?," he wondered curiously.

It seemed strange to hear another band, especially one that wasn't metal inside the walls of Mordhaus. Out of pure curiosity, he followed the music and found himself standing in front of two red double doors. Music and bright light seeped out of the crevices of the red doors making the entrance look like a portal to another realm. Taking a step forward, Toki took a hold of the knob and yanked the door open, temporary blinding himself with what was on the other side.

* * *

><p>Pickles downed the last of his beer and threw it onto the floor with the rest of the multiple beer, vodka, and whiskey bottles. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this drunk. It was almost like he would care how close he was to alcohol poisoning. His caring stopped instantly when he stared at the large, plasma hanging on the wall. The best moments of his rocker life while being with Snakes N' Barrels was plastered all over the screen in front of him. The drummer kind of missed his old life of partying with his ass off and the wildly sinful sex.<p>

He hadn't had a good fuck since Tony Thunderbottom. Just imagining his old band partner made the ginger hard. Pickles leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and slowly reached his hand down toward his swelling groin. He brushed his fingertips across the heated flesh and shivered. A low groan rumbled in his throat as he pressed the mute button on the tv just to watch Tony perform. Pickles was beginning to lose himself in the euphoria of his drunken stupor when he heard a noise, or rather a familiar voice.

"Whats goings on in heres," Toki asked while his eyes were adjusting from his temporary blindness.

Pickles jerked his arm away from his painfully tightening crotch and scooted to the edge of the couch to hide his hard on.

"Erm, nuthin dude. What tha hellz are ya doin here?"

The Norwegian rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over the wall for a light switch. Pickles thought quickly of his predicament down south and yelled out, almost in a nervous tone.

"Don't turn on tha lights! I'm, uh, really, really, drunk and I don't wanna get a major headache from de lights."

Pickles knew that plan wouldn't work, but he hoped to whatever god was listening that the guitarist wouldn't question him. Toki tilted his head at the ginger haired man and strolled casually over to him. In response, Pickles clamped his legs shut while the Norwegian dropped himself onto the plush couch next to his band mate.

"Heys," Toki said, staring at the tv screen, "that's when yous where parts of the eighties bands."

Pickles swallowed and tried to control himself in front of the foreign man. At this point, the drummer refused to speak or move in case it would give away what was going on with him. For a good ten minutes they sat in silence until Toki began to speak again.

"Um, Pickle? I wants to ask yous a question. What's loves like back then? Is it likes the datings service only with de drugs?"

For a moment, Pickles was dumbstruck by his question. Was he really interested in the lifestyle or was it some kind of ploy set up by Nathan or Murderface to fuck with him?

"Whatcha mean, dude?," he asked honestly.

Toki looked away from the drummer for a moment before summoning the courage to grab the sloppy drunk by his shoulders. He stared at the drummer so intently that you would swear he'd burst into flames at any moment.

"I's want yous to tell me, no….shows me what it was like to yous knows be with someones and nots freak out. After alls, yous the one who tolds mes to listens to my dick."

Pickles didn't know what to say or think. Toki was asking so much of him and it didn't help that the room was spinning and he was really horny at the moment.

"Dude, I think you're confused," the red head stated, trying to figure out the meaning behind the others broken English, "How is showing ya what the eighties were like gonna help ya?"

Pickles watched Toki's body language carefully. Maybe he wasn't confused. Maybe he wanted to understand life back then without arguing that it wasn't metal. The drummer bit his lip and stared back into Toki's determined gaze, pondering his next move. Well, he was asking for his help after all.

"Um, kay, dude. Ya asked fer it. Jus relax and I'll show ya."

The Norwegian's icy eyes softened a degree and he loosened his grip on the drummer. Pickles swallowed and hoped he could do just enough to scare Toki off with a gay gesture and quickly return to his daydream. The red headed man gently slid his arms around the brunette's neck and leaned in to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Surprisingly, the guitarist didn't yank away or scream. He sat still, utterly trusting the older man. Pickles drunken mind could only conjure one solution. Go as far as the guitarist would let him. He'd stop him sooner or later right?

Toki tried his best to forget the woman who created his celibate hell. The fact that he was a horny dog and couldn't be within a mile of another naked woman drove him mad. Luckily, he trusted that Pickles would know a cure for this and anything that could happen. That was until the drummer had moved his hands and carefully brushed them across Toki's groin. A sensation of shock and lust swelled within the brunette's body. It felt strange that such a small gesture would make his body weep with need, but it felt too damned good to pass up.

"Nnnhhhnnn," Toki moaned needfully, "Pick…ckles…."

Pickles grinned like a kid in a candy store when seeing the other mans reaction. He loved seeing the raw need in the Norwegian's icy eyes. Rubbing again, the drummer pressed the palm of his hand firmly against the brunettes swelling bulge. The feeling of the other mans hardening cock turned the drummer on like nothing else. So much so, that it was getting hard to have any sort of control over his own libido. In only a matter of minutes, Pickles had lost himself in the sexual feeling and sweet sounds the Norwegian man was making.

"D….don'ts stop," Toki gasped between sweet moans, "I's really needs this."

The drummer was only too happy to oblige as he leaned in to give the guitarist and deep kiss, making every fiber of their bodies come to life. The raw need made Toki go momentarily insane. His painfully tightened groin weeped against the confines of his jeans as he took control into his own hands. Using a swift motion, he grabbed the red headed drummer and shoved him on his back onto the dethcouch. The shocked look from the drummer didn't faze him as he used his toned muscles to literally rip the clothing from Pickles body.

"Dude, calm down," Pickles fearfully yipped, "yer losing it."

Toki yanked his jeans loose to release his weeping cock from its confines and jerked the drummer into another passionate kiss. Both men lay pressed together only clad in the little bits of clothing that remained after the Norwegian's wild rampage. Pickles had no idea of what to do at this moment. He was trapped between the feelings of wild eroticism and fear for his safety. He'd seen Toki lose himself to rage before. It was a dangerous prospect that no one in the band wanted to face on their own. Now, he was trapped right under it and at a complete loss for a solution to defuse the situation.

"I know where ya gettin at," the drummer gasped between kisses and love nips, "it's okay. Jus don't hurt me."

Two separate sides of Toki's personality were screaming at him. He didn't want to hurt one of his best friends, but he did need release like a rabid mountain bear. Pickles looked deep into the other man's eyes and saw his confusion. Pain didn't bother him too badly, but feeling his insides being ripped out by a sex starved man did.

"Fuck it," Pickles groaned hornily, "Fuck mah brains out, dude. Jus go slow until mah body can take your whole cock. It's pretty damned big, ya know."

The drummer's words lifted a weight off of Toki's shoulders. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but an opportunity like this would never happen anywhere else but here. At any rate, it was definitely now or never. Toki grabbed Pickles pale legs and spread them to reveal the drummer's hard dick. It didn't take long for the brunette to position his body and begin to push himself inside the tight confines of the ginger's body. The sheer pressure almost made Toki moan like a wild animal.

"Oh gawd," the red head gasped as he entered him, "harder, man. I want cha to go wild. A bit of S&M, if ya know what I mean."

The Norwegian had no idea what this English word 'S&M' meant, but at this point, he would jump off a bridge if Pickles told him to. Carefully as he could, Toki shoved himself into the pleading red head.

"Damn it," Pickles groaned as he gripped the couches cushions, "shove it all in, dude."

Toki did as he was told as he shoved his cock all the way to the hilt in the drummer. His body shivered slightly while he watched the expression of pain and want wash over the other man's face. Pickles moaning and whining was a new sound to him….a sound that he actually began to crave as much as he craved candy.

"Harder," Pickles gasped while nearly ripping the cushions off the couch, "I know ya need this as much as I do. Fuck me into the gad damned floor!"

Toki grabbed one of the drummer's legs for leverage and rhythmically shoved himself deep inside of the needy ginger. Every image of the woman who made him cringe at sex immediately disappeared from his mind. The only thing there for him now was Pickles. Even Skwisgaar's harsh words from earlier today seemed a thousand miles away. After a short few minutes, both men were coated in a light sheen of sweat and moaning like they were the only two people left on earth. Toki couldn't believe how much he was learning from this experience. Things like Pickles being a screamer and the cute little way his cock would twitch when he fucked him just right.

The Norwegian threw his head back in bliss. He had never fucked a man before, but if it was like this, he wondered why Nathan and Murderface were always so against being gay.

"_Å Gud__, du er __så jævla__stramt,__Pickle__!," _he groaned in his native tongue.

Pickles couldn't understand a single word the brunette was saying, but he really didn't care at the moment. He had put himself at the others mercy and felt wonderful. It got even better when Toki reached out and began to stroke Pickles stiff cock as he mercilessly shoved himself inside of the other man.

"I's so close," Toki moaned deeply.

Truthfully, Pickles was too. Whatever caused the Norwegian's strange actions bothered him a little, but when the outcome was like this, he couldn't-wouldn't argue about it.

"Me, too," Pickles moaned in answer.

Shortly after speaking those few words, both men hit an orgasm. Pickles lost himself in his own euphoria. Toki followed him directly after by coming inside of the red head and bending down to rain kisses of affection all over him. The two laid in each other's arms until their wave of ecstasy faded away.

"Hey, Toki," Pickles asked as he held the Norwegian in his arms, "Why did cha come to me fer help? Why didn't cha go ask Nat'an or something?"

The brunette glanced down at red headed drummer and grinned like a maniac.

"Cause you's is Pickle and Pickle know's everythings," he answered simply, "You's always tells me to listens to my dick and I's did. I's nevers beens as happys as I's been with you's. You're likes my _skytsengel."_

Pickles stared at the Norwegian. Strangely, he knew that Norwegian word and that word alone in the foreign language.

"Did he…..did he call me his guardian angel?l," Pickles thought shyly.

END


End file.
